STAY
by cottonxbts
Summary: Berawal dari perkiraan Jimin bahwa Suga adalah namja yang ia maksud dalam mimpinya itu. Namun, semua tak berakhir mulus. YoonMin. Romance, Hurt/Comfort. Rated M. Boys Love.
1. STAY O1

Tittle: STAY

Author: cottonxbts

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Category: Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Out of Characters

Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yonggi, and Others.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pikiran author.

Warning: Typo(s) everywhere, Boys Love.

HAPPY READING3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tring... Tring..._

"Annyeong,"

"Wah! Rupanya kau datang kembali!" tutur pemilik toko kue ini. Namja yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko kue itu hanya mengulum senyum manisnya, kemudian menghampiri sang pemilik toko kue ini.

"Hyung! Aku merindukanmu!" tutur namja manis ini kepada pemilik kue itu. Sang pemilik kue hanya mengusap kepala namja manis itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu menunggumu disini. Berharap kau datang kembali dan membuat kue bersamaku kembali," tutur sang pemilik toko kue itu. Namja manis ini menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang pemilik toko kue itu.

"Aku akan selalu kesini setiap waktu, Hyung!"

 _Kringg... Kringg..._

"Eumh~"

"YA! PARK JIMIN CEPAT BANGUN! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAHMU HARI INI HAH?!" Namja ini dengan cekatan bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar ketukan demi ketukan didaun pintu kamar miliknya. Ia mengambil jam weker yang ada dimeja nakas kamarnya dan membulatkan matanya.

"YA! JAM WEKER SIALAN MENGAPA BARU MEMBANGUNKAN KU!" Namja ini bergegas berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan cepat dan dalam selang waktu 10 menit ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama, seragam sekolah miliknya sudah terpakai di badannya. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlari menuju lantai bawah sekedar untuk berpamitan kepada orang tuanya.

"EOMMA APPA! AKU BERANGKAT DULU!" teriaknya dari depan pintu dan bergegas berlari ke arah luar rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan demi teriakan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"YA! PARK JIMIN KAU BELUM SARAPAN!"

Namja ini berlari dengan cepat sampai ke depan gerbang sekolahnya, menatap sekolahnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Penjaga sekolah yang sedari tadi berjaga didepan gerbang hanya menatap pilu namja ini, namun penjaga sekolah tak dapat berbuat apapun untuknya.

"Kau terlambat?" tanya penjaga sekolah ini dan hanya diangguki oleh namja ini —Park Jimin— yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Jimin menurunkan tasnya agar dapat mengatur nafas dengan teratur dan melihat ke arah penjaga sekolah.

"Biarkan aku masuk! Aku mohon!" ucap Jimin sembari menatap penjaga sekolah dengan tatapan sedih. Sang penjaga sekolah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa membuka gerbangnya. Ini sudah—"

"Oh, sudah telat. Baguslah," Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara kemudian membulatkan matanya. Jimin terdiam sembari menatap namja berkulit putih disampingnya ini dengan diam. Dalam diamnya, banyak pertanyaan yang terlontar dipikirannya.

"Wae?" tanya namja berkulit putih ini dengan dinginnya. Jimin tersentak saat mendengar suara itu, sangat familiar baginya!

"H-Hyung?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Namja berkulit putih ini menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis yang dinaikkan dan earphone yang tetap terpantri di telinga putih miliknya.

"Eoh? Kau siapa memanggilku hyung seperti itu?" Jimim terdiam sembari meneguk ludahnya kasar. Namja ini berbeda dengan namja yang ia kenal!

"Aku Jimin! Kau?" Jimim mengganti topik bicaranya tanpa pindah dari posisi sebelumnya. Namja ini hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan aneh kemudian berjalan pergi menjauhi gerbang tanpa perduli dengan Jimin.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku!" teriak Jimin sembari mengejar namja putih itu dan berdiri disamping namja itu. Jimin berpikir kembali tentang namja disampingnya ini. Alih-alih bingung dengan keadaan.

"Hyung! Apa kau lebih tua daripadaku?"

"Hyung! Apa kau menyukai kue?"

"Hyung! Apa kau memiliki toko kue?"

"Hyung! Mengapa kau mirip sekali dengannya?"

Namja putih ini acuh dengan kehadiran Jimin, tak perduli dengan apa yang Jimin bicarakan padanya. Namun, lama-kelamaan dirinya risih karena beruntun pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Jimin menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti namja putih disampingnya ini. Jimin menoleh ke arah namja itu dengan bingung.

"Hyung?"

"Berhenti memanggilku hyung karena aku bukan hyungmu. Apa yang kau mau dari ku?" tanya namja putih ini kesal. Jimin menoleh ke arah namja itu dengan senyuman puas. Jimin menatap namja ini lekat, sedangkan namja ini hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Min Yoongi"

"Nama panggilanmu?"

"Suga"

"Apa ID Kakaotalkmu?"

"Sama seperti namaku"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"17tahun"

"Wah kau lebih tua daripadaku, Hyung! Apa kau—"

"Mengapa kau banyak bertanya tentangku?" Jimin mengulum senyum ke arah namja putih itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, mengetikan sesuatu didalam ponselnya itu.

"Add aku kembali," ucap Jimin. Namja putih itu hanya menaikan alisnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

 _Tring!_

 **Park Jimin has added you as friend**

 **Add as Friend or Block**

Suga menekan fiture Add pada aplikasi _Kakaotalk_ miliknya, kemudian menunjukkan ponselnya ke arah Jimin. Jimin mengulum senyum ke arah Suga yang sudah kesal. "Sampai bertemu nanti, Hyung!" tutur Jimin sembari meninggalkan Suga yang masih tak bergeming ditempatnya.

 _Dasar namja aneh_ , batin Suga seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

tbc.

Maaf kalo alurnya ngebut T^T

Tapi semoga aja besok gak ngebut kok hwhwhwh!


	2. STAY O2

Title: STAY

Author: cottonxbts

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Category: Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Out of Characters

Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, and Others  
Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pikiran author

Warning: Typo(s) everywhere, Boys Love

ENJOY FOR READING GUYS!

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya sembari menatap cerahnya langit pagi ini. Awan-awan terlihat bersih sekali dari atas, matahari terlihat riang sehingga hangatnya menyelimuti bumi, dan burung-burung pun berkicauan dengan riang sama seperti dirinya. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam seakan menghirup semua udara yang berkeliaran di bumi kemudian tersenyum dengan riang.

"Suga hyung, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu," tuturnya dengan wajah riang. Jimin membuka ponselnya dengan sumringah, menatap Friend Listnya dengan tatapan senang. Min Yoongi, hanya pada nama itulah Jimin terfokus.

 _Tring!_

Jimin membuka pesan miliknya, melihat betapa banyaknya pesan yang Jungkook kirimkan padanya. Jimin menepuk keningnya dan mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kekesalan.

"YA JIMIN! MENGAPA KAU LUPA MENGABARI KOOKIE?! BAGAIMANA DENGAN ABSENKU HARI INI?! GAWAT JIKA EOMMA TAHU AKU MEMBOLOS!" Jimin dengan cepat membalas semua pesan-pesan yang Jungkook kirimkan padanya.

 **To: Jungkookie**  
 _Kookie! Mianhae aku baru mengabarimu sekarang, aku lupa mengabarimu jika aku telat hari ini karena memimpikan namja yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu. Aku akan jelaskan nanti setelah sepulang sekolah, kau bisa menemuiku di cafe biasa!_

 _Sent._

Jimin menatap ponselnya dengan harap-harap cemas, takut akan absennya hari ini. Jika eommanya tahu Jimin membolos hari ini, tamatlah riwayat Park Jimin hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya. Setiap hari dipastikan akan menjadi hari neraka didunia baginya, sehari tak mungkin tak ada ocehan dari eommanya.

 _Tring!_

 **From: Jungkookie**

 _Ya! Mengapa kau melupakanku eoh?! Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tak percaya pada namja hantu itu! Dia hanya bunga tidurmu, Chim! Jangan memikirkan namja hantu itu lagi atau aku takkan membantumu untuk berbohong pada seongsaengnim perihal kau bolos! Arra, aku akan kesana nanti._

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar menatap layar ponselnya. Ancaman dari Jungkook tetaplah yang paling menyeramkan daripada siapapun. Tanpanya, Jimin takkan bisa membolos seperti ini. Jimin dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya itu.

 **To: Jungkookie**

 _Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku dahulu baru kau boleh mengolok-olokku dengan sepuasmu, Kook!_

 _Sent._

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari jalan ini. Ia menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya kembali, dan duduk di bangku panjang yang sudah disediakan di taman tersebut. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, menikmati langit biru dengan mata telanjangnya. Jimin menikmati semilir angin yang melewati ujung rambutnya tanpa menoleh ke arah manapun.

"Mengapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi, eoh?" Jimin menatap namja itu dengan lekat, menatap mata yang tertutup oleh penutup kepala hoodie berwarna abu-abu milik namja itu. Sang pemilik hoodie terlihat menghela nafasnya berat kemudian membuka penutup kepala hoodienya.

"Apa kau mengenaliku sekarang?" pertanyaan dan rupa namja itu membuat Jimin tersenyum dengan lebar. Pasalnya, namja itu adalah namja yang baru ia temui tadi pagi, Suga. Jimin dengan cepat bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Suga dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Hyung! Kita bertemu lagi! Aku dengan cepat mengenali bahwa itu kau, Hyung!" jawabnya riang. Suga yang mendengar Jimin berkata seperti itu langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya dia membohongiku, batin Suga menjawab.

"Cih, aku tahu bahwa kau tak mengenaliku sama sekali," tukas Suga sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke bawah pohon rindang yang berada pada taman itu. Jimin yang mendengar Suga berkata sedemikian langsung menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal kemudian berlari mendekati Suga.

"Hyung! Apakah ini tempat favorite-mu?" tanya Jimin sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Suga. Namja ini hanya diam, tak menggubris pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang Jimin lontarkan padanya. Suga duduk dibawah pohon rindang itu dengan nyaman, diikuti oleh Jimin.

"Hyung, mengapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Hyung, apa kau menyukai buah cherry?"

"Hyung, apa makan favorite-mu? Apakah makanan favorite kita sama?"

"Hyung-"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku ingin menikmati pagiku dengan nyaman. Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku jika kau tak bisa menahan mulutmu yang banyak omong itu," tukas Suga kesal. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kemudian terdiam. Jimin mengambil ponselnya dan terlihatlah pesan singkat yang diberikan oleh Jungkook untuknya.

 **From: Jungkookie**

 _Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Chim? Namja hantu-mu itu? Cih._

Jimin menatap ponselnya dengan geram, kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Namja ini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Suga yang tengah asik bersandar dan tertidur di batang pohon rindang itu. Jiminn mengarahkan ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar Suga yang tengah tertidur pulas itu dengan hati-hati tanpa mengganggu namja itu.

 _Cekrek._

Jimin menatap hasil fotonya dengan wajah puas, menunggu reaksi yang diberikan oleh Jungkook untuknya dan untuk namja hantu yang selalu disebut oleh Jungkook. Jimin berpikir mungkin Jungkook takkan percaya dengan apa yang ia bicarakan, namun ia tak peduli jika Jungkook tak percaya. Toh, Jungkook tak pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya.

 **To: Jungkookie**

 _[Send an Image] Kau harus percaya bahwa namja ini adalah namja yang selalu kau sebut dengan namja hantu itu, Kook!_

 _Sent.  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc. Ditunggu reviewnya biar YoonMin makin mantap!:3


	3. STAY O3

Tittle: STAY

Author: cottonxbts

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Category: Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Out of Characters

Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yonggi, and Others.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pikiran author.

Warning: Typo(s) everywhere, Boys Love.

#NB: Makasih yang udah review, aku usahain buat ngebales reviewnya hwhwhw:3 Kalo soal chapternya kependekan atau apapun, itu emang disengaja sama authornya biar di chapter berikutnya lebih panjang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya dan biar teka-teki sama penjelasannya beda chapter:3

ENJOOOOYYYY

Jimin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana miliknya dan menghela nafas berat. Namja disampingnya ini sungguh berbeda dengan namja yang ada di mimpinya. Jika didunia nyata saja namja ini begitu dingin padanya, mengapa di dunia mimpi namja ini begitu hangat dan manis padanya?

"Apa kau benar Suga Hyung?" Jimin bergumam dengan lirih, bahkan tak terdengar ataupun mengusik Suga sedikitpun. Namja berkulit putih susu disampingnya ini tertidur dengan pulas menggunakan penutup kepala hoodie miliknya. Jimin menoleh ke arahnya, menatap dengan lekat dan menyambungkan kedua Suga yang berbeda —menurutnya—.

"Suga hyung yang dimimpiku terlihat sama dengan Suga yang berada di dunia nyata. Tetapi mengapa sifat mereka berbeda? Apakah ada dua Suga didunia ini?" terkanya pelan. Jimin melihat rambut hitam Suga yang tak beraturan sama sekali, kulitnya yang mulus tanpa noda sedikitpun, dan jangan lupa anting yang menempel pada telinganya itu.

"Bahkan postur tubuh kalian sama, tetapi mengapa berbeda?" Jimin menyenderkan badannya ke batang pohon yang ada dibelakangnya, menatap langit yang diselimuti hangatnya matahari hingga terik seperti ini, dan tak lama tertidur dengan pulas.

—

 _BRAKK_

 _"Chim? Kaukah itu?" Namja itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati sumber suara. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat khawatir dengan suara yang terdengar dari dapur toko itu. Jimin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena terjatuh tiba-tiba, ia sendiri tak tahu menahu mengapa ia ada disini, Lagi._

 _"Appo, mengapa mendaratnya tidak seperti biasanya eoh," Jimin melihat namja berkulit putih itu dalam diam. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Jimin yang masih mengusap kepalanya, kemudian duduk di lantai toko itu mengikuti Jimin._

 _"Gwaenchana, Chim?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengulum senyum manisnya. Tangannya ia turunkan dari kepala, kemudian memegang lengan namja putih ini._

 _"Hyung, apakah kau nyata?" tanya Jimin diikuti senyuman yang melengkung indahnya di bibir namja berkulit putih itu. Jimin menatap namja itu penuh dengan tanya, pikirannya melayang tentang Suga dn namja ini._

 _"Kau sudah bertemu denganku, Chim," jawab namja itu diiringi senyuman yang masih melengkuh dibibirnya. Jimin menatap namja itu lekat, tatapan intens itu tak berkurang sedikitpun dari sebelumnya. Jimin masih —atau bahkan tidak— mempercayai namja itu seperti sebelumnya._

 _"Tetapi mengapa sifatmu berbeda, Hyung?"_

"Oy, irreona," Jimin menggeliat dari tidurnya, kemudian mengusap matanya dengan pelan. Dilihatnya Suga yang sudah berdiri di depannya, tanpa penutup kepala yang menutupi rambut hitamnya itu. Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menatap Suga dengan lekat kembali.

"Hyung, apa kau nyata?" tanya Jimin ke arah Suga yang tengah melepaskan earphone yang melekat pada telinganya. Suga yang mendengar pertanyaan itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Jimin, kemudian menatap namja manis ini dengan lekat. Mata Suga menatap Jimin seperti mata yang ingin menerkam sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Kau kira aku hantu?" tanyanya kesal ke arah Jimin. Namja manis ini hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal. Suga melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari taman itu diikuti Jimin. Namja manis ini berjalan beriringan dengan Suga sambil menunduk. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya yang selalu bertambah disetiap waktunya.

 _Lalu jika kau adalah bunga tidurku, mengapa sifatmu berbeda?_ , batin Jimin bergumam sendiri. Ia menatap namja yang ada disampingnya ini, kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang ada disaku celananya.

 **From: Jungkookie**

 _YA! FOTO SIAPA ITU, CHIM? ARTIS KAH? ATAU MODEL? JANGAN KAU AKU-AKUI DIA DENGAN NAMJA HANTU ITU, CHIM! TAK COCOK!_

Jimin menatap gemas layar ponselnya. Rasanya ia ingin memaki Jungkook tepat didepan wajahnya itu dengan teriakan yang menggelegar dengan menghujani pukulan-pukulan untuk Jungkook. Jimin menatap Suga, kemudian mencolek lengan namja itu.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Suga tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin. Namja manis ini berhenti kemudian menatap ujung sepatunya, menetralisirkan perasaan takutnya untuk meminta sesuatu kepada Suga. Jimin menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya.

"Hyung! Bisakah kita berfoto?" Suga berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan dingin yang tak runtuh sejak awal mereka bertemu. Jimin yang merasa ditatap intimidasi seperti itu langsung menatap Suga kembali.

"T-TIDAK JADI HYUNG!" Jimin berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari Suga. Berlari dengan kencang tanpa memperdulikan Suga yang tengah terbingung-bingung disana. Jimin berharap ia dapat memutar waktu sekarang agar namja berkulit putih itu tak menganggapnya aneh.

"Pabbo! Chim kau sungguh bodoh!" umpatan demi umpatan yang ia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri semakin menjadi. Jimin berlari ke arah cafe yang ia tunjukkan untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook. Jimin menghentikan langkah kakinya sebelum masuk ke dalam cafe itu, hanya untuk sekedar mengatur nafasnya.

Jimin memasuki cafe itu dengan sopan, menyapa kasir di cafe itu yang memang kenalannya. "Pagi, Gyu." Kasir cafe itu —Mingyu— menatap Jimin yang sudah duduk ditempat favorite-nya dicafe itu. Mingyu berjalan mendekati Jimin yang tengah melihat ke arah luar cafe kemudian duduk didepannya.

"Ada apa, Chim? Kau telat lagi?" tanya Mingyu dan hanya diangguki oleh manis itu menempelkan dagunya ke atas meja dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan kesal. Mingyu yang tak tahu menahu langsung tertohok dengan tatapan itu.

"Gyu, saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Wonwoo, bagaimana reaksinya setelah melihatmu?" tanya Jimin ke arah Mingyu. Namja berkulit tan ini kemudian diam dan berpikir dan menatap ke arah luar cafe.

"Saat itu, Wonwoo sangat dingin padaku," jawab Mingyu dan membuat Jimin tertarik untuk mendengar cerita Mingyu. Namja berkulit tan itu menatap ke arah luar cafe dengan lekat, menatap banyaknya mobil yang berlalu lalang didepan cafe milik hyungnya itu. Jimin menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penasaran karena Mingyu tak kunjung berbicara. Jimin mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat, ia lupa membalas pesan milik Jungkook. Dengan cepat, Jimin mengetik sesuatu untuk Jungkook dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mingyu kembali. Menatap Mingyu dentan tatapan yang tak berubah.

 **To: Jungkookie**

 _Aku sudah sampai di cafe dengan Mingyu. Kau cepatlah kesini, pelajaran terakhir sangat membosankan jadi lebih baik kau izin saja!_

 _Sent._

"Ia sama sekali tak menganggapku. Tetapi aku tak menyerah sampai disitu saja Chim, aku terus berusaha mengambil hati Wonwoo," lanjut Mingyu. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar cafe, sekedar mencari pikirannya kembali yang sejak tadi hilang. Pikirannya melayang di langit biru pagi ini, terbang dengan burung-burung yang bergerombol dilangit sana, dan dibakar oleh hangatnya matahari. Jimin masih tak mengerti dengan teka-teki ini. Ia ingin sekali percaya pada namja yang ada di mimpinya, namun menjanggal.

"CHIM OPPAAAAA!"Jimin mencari-cari sumber suara yang tengah memanggil namanya itu. Dilihatlah seorang yeoja yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan berlari ke arah cafe yang sekarang tengah disinggahi oleh dirinya. Matanya membulat sempurna, wajahnya kembali berseri melihat yeoja itu.

"Y-YERIN!"

—

TBC.


	4. STAY O4

Tittle: STAY

Author: cottonxbts

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Category: Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Out of Characters

Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yonggi, and Others.

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Cerita murni dari pikiran author.

Warning: Typo(s) everywhere, Boys Love.

SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA

CIHUY CIHUY ~ ~ ~ ~

ღ

ღ

ღ

"Y-YERIN!" sentak Jimin saat melihat yeoja itu masuk ke dalam cafe yang tengah ia singgahi itu. Yeoja itu menatap Jimin dengan tajam seperti mau menerkamnya. Ia adalah Park Yerin, adik kandung Jimin yang memang sangat dekat dengan Jimin. Mingyu pun tahu jika hubungan keduanya sangatlah dekat, maka dari itu dia sangat terbiasa jika mereka berdua berkelahi atau berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

"YA! MENGAPA OPPA TIDAK BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH EOH!? MENGAPA KAU BOLOS BODOH?!" sentak Yerin didalam cafe. Jimin yang diteriaki seperti itu langsung menatap Mingyu tajam, berpikir bahwa namja itulah yang memberi tahunya jika Jimin ada di cafe sekarang.

"Aku terlambat, dan penjaga sekolah tak memberiku masuk ke dalam sekolah," tutur Jimin. Yerin berdecak dan berkacak pinggang, Jimin hanya takut jika Yerin memberi tahu pada eommanya perihal ia bolos sekarang.

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Jangan saling memberi tahu eomma satu sama lain, arraseo oppa?" tanya Yerin diiringi kedipan mata yang membuat semua lelaki luluh padanya, kecuali Jimin. Namja manis ini berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalaya. Awalnya Jimin ingin sekali memarahi adiknya inii, namun ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, jadi niat itu ia urungkan.

"CHIM!" Jimin melihat Jungkook yang tengah berlari memasuki cafe lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya. Waktu pulang sekolah adalah pukul 04.00p.m dan sekarang ia membolos satu mata pelajaran yang durasinya mencapai dua jam.

"KOOKIE!"

ღღღ

Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, namun bibirnya tak berbicara sedikitpun. Hanya sekedar mendengarkan dengan tenang. Hatinya bergejolak tatkala mendengar suara Jimin yang begitu bahagia saat menceritakan namja itu. Yerin yang ada di sampingnya juga memberi masukan-masukan yang masuk akal untuk oppanya itu.

"Oppa, mengapa kau tak memberi tahunya?" tanya Yerin kepada Jimin yang tengah menatap sahabatnya penuh dengan harap. Jimin menoleh ke arah Yerin yang tengah asyik dengan segelas milkshake strawberry kesukaannya, "Sungguh, Suga hyung adalah orang yang susah untuk didekati,"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, kemudian duduk di kursinya dengan tegap. Matanya menatap Jimin lekat, kemudian menatap segelas hot chocolate didepannya. Jimin menatap Jungkook yang mengubah posisi duduknya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kookie, aku harus apa?" tanya Jimin kearah namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kau mencintainya, Chim?" Jimin mengangguk saat Jungkook menuturkan kalimat itu sedemikian rupa. Manik matanya menatap manik mata Jimin yang pupilnya tak melebar sedikitpun. Namja ini benar-benar menyukainya.

"Walaupun ia bersifat kasar padamu, Chim?" tanyanya kembali. Jimin yang mendengarnya kemudian terdiam, menatap lekat namja bergigi kelinci itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Meskipun sifatnya berbeda, aku yakin sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik, Kookie." jawabnya lugas.

Jungkook terdiam, diam karena jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jimin kepadanya. Matanya tertuju pada segelas hot chocolate yang ada didepannya, tak berani menatap manik mata manis itu. Darahnya berdesir dengan penuh luapan amarah saat mendengar Jungkook berbicara seperti itu, hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan pedang yang menyakitkan.

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya, "Kejarlah dia jika kau menyukainya, Chim." tuturnya sebelum pergi bergegas dari cafe itu. Jimin menatap Jungkook yang tengah berjalan menjauhi meja yang tengah ia duduki sendiri. Jika kalian bertanya tentang Yerin, ia sudah bergegas pergi karena ada rencana yang tak bisa ia tunda.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Mingyu, hanya sekedar untuk memberi salam perpisahan pada namja itu. Jungkook menatap manik mata Jimin yang tengah menunduk dengan segala pertanyaan yang meluap di otaknya. Wajah namja manis itu amatlah muram, bagai tak punya harapan untuk hidup. "Chim, aku mencintaimu," gumam Jungkook pelan bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan halus.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu cafe, merelakan cintanya pergi untuk orang lain.

ღღღ

Esoknya, Jimin terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia bisa mengingat mimpinya dengan jelas, bahkan dengan jernih. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan cepat. Namja itu kembali dengan sifat yang menarik hati, dengan segala sifat baiknya dan sifat-sifat manisnya yang ia punya.

 _"Chim, kau datang lagi!" ucap namja itu dengan raut bahagia. Jimin yang baru datang ke cafe itu langsung disambut hangat dengan namja itu, kemudian berjalan mendekati namja itu dengan cepat._

 _"Hyung! Mengapa kau selalu ada disini terus?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah bingung. Namja itu hanya mengulum senyum, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan hangat. "Tugasku adalah membuat roti disini, jadi aku harus selalu disini, Chim," tuturnya._

 _Jimin menghela nafasnya dengan berat, kemudian duduk didepan namja itu dengan tundukan yang dalam. Wajahnya tersembunyi didalam pikiran yang menghantui kepalanya saat ini. Namja ini menaruh adonan yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jimin._

 _"Kau kenapa, Chim?" tanyanya khawatir, "Apa kau ingin minum sejenak?" tanyanya kembali. Jimin yang mendengarnya langsung menatap namja itu dengan lekat. Namja didepannya sungguh berbeda dengan namja yang asli saat ia temui kemarin._

 _"Hyung, apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya Jimin kepada namja ini. Yang ditanya hanyalah tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan tangan terbuka. "Tentu, kau ingin apa, Chim?" tanyanya lagi._

 _"Bisakah kau muncul dalam kehidupan nyataku?"_

Jimin berlari ke arah kamar mandi saat semua mimpinya terulang kembali dibenaknya. Namun, mengapa selalu saat-saat penting ia harus bangun? Bukankah ia harus mengungkap namja itu? Dan, mengapa sifatnya berbeda dengan Suga yang ada didunianya?

"OPPAAA! CEPATLAH BERGEGAS! KITA AKAN PERGI KE SEKOLAH BERSAMA KAN?" teriakkan adiknya membuat mood Jimin rusak saat ini. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan namja ini, tak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Jimin mendengus saat melihat Yerin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetok terlebih dahulu.

"YAK! KETUK DAHULU SEBELUM MASUK, YERIN!"

"AKU SUDAH BERTERIAK NAMUN KAU TAK KUNJUNG KELUAR, OPPA!"

"AKU DENGAR DAN AKU SUDAH SIAP, HANYA KAU YANG T-"

"YAK! KALIAN ANAK NAKAL! MENGAPA SUDAH BERTERIAK PAGI-PAGI SEPERTI INI HAH?!"

Keduanya terdiam saat melihat ibunya yang sudah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang dilengkapi dengan tangan yang sudah menggenggam spatula yang tadinya untuk memasak. Jimin dan Yerin dengan kesal turun dengan -dengan tas sekolah miliknya- kebawah dengan damai saat ibunya menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"EOMMA! KAMI BERANGKAT!"

"KALIAN BELUM SARAPAN!" teriakkan ibunya mereka hiraukan dan dengan cepat keduanya berlari menjauhi rumahnya agar tak terkena penyakit telinga saat usia dini.

ღღღ

tbc. DITUNGGU REVIEWNYAAA!


End file.
